Hermana a prueba de balas
by Sombra 2.0
Summary: Jazz desea que Danny deje de ser su hermano, en vista de eso Desiree le cumple su deseo. Jazz tendrà que volver todo a la normalidad, pero sin Danny el fantasma....


Hermana a prueba de balas (Bulletproof Sister)

¿Saben lo que es ser una hermana mayor y tener que ser la que aleje a la familia de la locura, bueno a veces me alegra hacerlo, tal vez todo sería distinto si mi familia fuera normal, que mis padres dejen de inventar artículos cazafantasmas y que mi hermano no tenga poderes de fantasma, pero eso le da un nuevo sentido a mi vida. Todo partió con otro fabuloso día en mi hogar y, para variar mi hermano Danny y yo estábamos discutiendo. Es extraño que una discusión lleve a tanto, como la de llevar a la guerra en algunos países, en este caso, la inexistencia de alguien.

Por favor, Jazz-dijo Danny tratando de alejarse de mí.

Danny, solo quiero ayudarte, soy tu hermana-dije- has estado muy negativo con todo eso de los fantas….ticos amigos tuyos.

Danny me miró extrañado, pero no le dio importancia a lo que quería decir.

Pues ayúdame a alejarme de ti-dijo Danny, en ese momento llego mi papá, tratando de terminar la discusión.

Mira, Jazz, este es el amuleto de recuerdos-dijo mi papá y me lo puso -con un campo anti-fantasmas Fenton.

En estos momentos no me interesa-le dije.

Me fui corriendo hacia mi dormitorio, estaba muy triste, no es que mi hermano sea un desconsiderado, a veces me alegra que sea mi hermano, pero en ese momento estaba más que molesta.

Yo también, Danny-dije-desearía que no fueras mi hermano, tal vez mi vida sería mejor.

Eso crees-respondió Danny tratando de continuar nuestra discusión-yo opino lo mismo, pero para mí.

No me había dado cuenta que detrás de mí se encontraba la fantasma llamada Desiree, una genio la cual ya Danny había encerrado en la zona fantasmal.

Mi nombre es Desiree-dijo-y tus más profundos deseos se harán realidad.

Diciendo esto movió sus manos como haciendo un conjuro, pero yo estaba asombrada por esa fantasma. Sentí un poof en mí y después me dormí en mi cama. Mientras, con dificultad, la veía alejándose de mi ventana, ella estaba alegre como si se hubiera deshecho de algo o alguien. Yo me quede dormida y me olvidé de mis penas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una energía que nunca había imaginado. Baje las escaleras y ví a mis padres estaban en la cocina, pero por alguna extraña razón en ese momento faltaba algo para mí. Me faltaba una vocecita molesta que yo a la vez atormentaba.

Mamá, ¿es que algo le falta a la cocina?-dije.

No sé que es, cariño-dijo mi mamá-¿sabes tú, Jack?

Si, este emparedado Fenton-dijo mi padre.

Si, es verdad, que viva el emparedado Fenton-dije alegremente, aunque un poco confundida, recordaba cosas borrosas y esa era una nunca compartía nada con mi extraño padre.

Es la familia perfecta-dijo mi mamá-pero es hora de irse.

Al llegar a la esquina ví a un niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, tenía acné por toda la cara y parecía estar leyendo algo, por alguna razón me parecía conocerlo, pero enseguida recordé que era una simple equivocación. Me acerqué de todos modos.

Hola-dije-¿Cómo te llamas?

Me hablas a mí-dijo el chico un poco asustado-pero tú eres Jazz, la más popular de la secundaria Casper. Bueno, me llamo Danny.

¿Danny?-me pregunté como si ya hubiera oido ese nombre y luego continué-¿Qué estas leyendo?

Un increíble libro de las aventuras de….-dijo-tal vez te aburra.

No, en serio, dime-insistí.

Robinson Crusoe-dijo al fin- me parece genial.

Si- dije-es muy buen libro.

Disculpa debo ir a clases-dijo.

Si, hasta luego-dije.

Soy el chico más afortunado-gritó Danny y luego se estrello con un poste.

Luego se acercó a mí una chica de polera rosada y usaba unos blue jeans.

Estabas hablando con Danny el nerd-dijo la chica-vaya Jazz, debo decirte que eso estuvo mal.

¿Te conozco?-pregunté.

¿Qué?-dijo exaltada-no reconoces a tu mejor amiga Paulina, ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

No nada-le dije-vamos, debemos entrar.

De que hablas, somos populares-dijo Paulina- Lancer no nos hará nada.

Es verdad-esas palabras brotaron inconscientemente de mi boca.

Me parecía todo anormal, pero lo recordaba como normal, algo estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía que era, lo averiguaría muy pronto. Lo que no sabía era que mientras yo estaba en clases, si se puede decir, Desiree estaba cumpliendo deseos a cada uno que se le acercaba. El plan maléfico fue: Un deseo gratis, cosa que nadie se resiste a las cosas gratis, pero con cada deseo se hacía más poderosa, pronto ni las armas de mis padres podrían detenerla.

Al final de las clases, yo me dirigí a mi casa y ví a Danny junto con otros dos, que por alguna extraña razón los tenía en la mente. De pronto un fantasma se acercó, era un fantasma de aspecto débil y tenía una caja en sus manos.

Soy el fantasma de las cajas-dijo-y ténganme miedo.

Danny has algo-dije como si recordara algún secreto suyo.

Si-dijo-es hora de correr.

Los tres corrieron, y el fantasma se acercó hacia mí, pero me quede inmóvil y asustada, pero cuando el fantasma se acercó demasiado, retrocedió parecía que no me podía tocar. Regresé muy rápido a mi casa, busque pistas del porque el fantasma no me pudo atacar, de pronto me ví en el espejo, lo que ví fue el amuleto, que no recordaba el porque estaba allí. Bajé las escaleras y llegué al laboratorio de mis padres. En la computadora inserté el disco que había guardado como video en el amuleto, no era un simple amuleto era una grabadora que estaba protegida de cualquier cambio fantasmal.

Lo primero que ví fue a mi papá, probando y diciendo que es lo mejor del mundo, pero después me desconcertó, ví a Danny pero distinto a lo que recordaba y escuché que le dije hermano, pero no lo entendía. Al fin me di cuenta, apareció en el video Desiree, allí cambió mi vida.

Lo extraño-dije con lagrimas-no puedo creer que haya deseado eso. Pero puedo arreglarlo, claro que necesito ayuda.

Vaya, Jazz-dijo mi papá entrando al laboratorio-estoy tan orgulloso porque al fin te importa la cacería de fantasmas.

Si, papá-dije tratando de disuadirlo para que me entregara algunas de sus armas-pero no creo que conozca todas las armas.

¿Has visto esta?-preguntó de una manera feliz mi papá-es la bazuca lanza ectoplasma Fenton, esta es la cuerda atrapa fantasmas Fenton, esta es las granadas porta-dimensiónales Fenton y esta es el termo atrapa fantasmas Fenton.

Vaya tal vez-dije- me los puedas prestar para buscar algún fantasma.

Por supuesto-dijo mi padre- aparte ten esto, este es el localizador de fantasmas Fenton, pero quería darte esto es la ampliación de tu amuleto Fenton, permite que recuerdes los cambios que hayan sucedido.

Es increíble-dije feliz-adiós.

Vaya, mi hija- dijo mientras me alejaba-espera un segundo, Jazz vuelve aquí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude en busca de mi exhermano, pero por más que lo buscaba ni huellas encontraba de él. Decidí ir a la casa que podía recordar, era la casa de su mejor amigo Tucker, al llegar sus padres me dejaron pasar como si fuera amiga de él. Entre en su habitación, Danny y Tucker estaban jugando con la computadora, mientras Sam(la podía recordar) estaba leyendo un artículo gótico en un libro.

Hola-dije asustada de lo que ocurriría.

Vaya, hola Jazz-dijo Danny.

Si, hola-dijo Tucker tratando de coquetearla.

No le hablen-dijo Sam-porque no te vas con tus amigos superficiales, aquí no te queremos.

Esperen-dije-necesito su ayuda, es que hay ehh… un fantasma que quiero atrapar.

Al escuchar esto se rieron de haber escuchado eso.

Fantasmas-dijo Sam-vaya eres muy graciosa, parece que tu popularidad te ha hecho perder la noción de la realidad.

Debería haber pensado que esto ocurriría-dije-bueno gracias por su ayuda de todos modos.

Baje y al salir de la casa, usé el localizador Fenton, la señal me indicaba que Desiree estaba cerca. Me preparé para la batalla, pero sabía que sola no lo lograría. La ciudad era un caos, todos los deseos de las personas aterrorizaban a la ciudad. Mis padres también, porque en cada esquina atacaban a una persona humana y no a un fantasma.

Al fin la señal apuntaba a un edificio donde decía: "Deseos gratis". Sabía que ese quería decir que Desiree estaba dentro, pero al entrar no encontré a la Desiree que había conocido. Esta Desiree parecía una emperatriz, tenía todo lo que se necesitaba y era muy grande.

Muy bien, Desiree-dije-se acabó.

De que hablas, si esto apenas comienza-dijo Desiree-es que no lo entiendes, esto se ha convertido en mi mundo. Todos pronto me aclamarán.

De que hablas-dije-afuera todo es un desastre, el dinero persigue a las personas, y la comida se come a las personas.

Dije que eran gratis, no gratos-dijo Desiree.

Bueno deseo que todo… -dije, pero Desiree me tapó la boca.

Ahora se acabó-dijo Desiree-no lo comprendo, porque haces esto si nada de esto te importa, eres popular, no tienes al hermano que te molestaba, porque quieres detenerme.

Porque cometí un error-dije después de haberme quitado el dedo del Desiree de la boca-no debí haber deseado eso, y lo extraño.

Oh que conmovedor-dijo Desiree.

Tú crees-dije.

Si-dijo Desiree-pero aún así te voy a aniquilar.

No si yo lo impido-dijo Danny saliendo del escondite en que se encontraba y apunto con el rayo lanza ectoplasma Fenton a Desiree-ahora verás lo que puede hacer la tecnología humana.

¿Pero como?-pregunté-Ah, estoy confundida, bueno eso no es importante por ahora. Desiree, deseo que todo vuelva a ser como solía ser, espera-me detuve, pensando en que si regresaba todas las cosas a su lugar, ella seguiría libre, así que pensé en atraparla en donde nos conocimos, ya que tenía la ampliación-, mejor deseo regresar a unos cinco minutos antes de conocerte.

NOOOOO!-gritó Desiree-porque esto me ocurre a mí, tus deseos son…. Y ya saben lo que falta.

Un POOF nos invadió. Y me encontré frente a Danny, al Danny de antes, mi hermano.

Pues ayúdame a alejarme de ti-dijo Danny y de nuevo, no precisamente lo recordaba pero sabía que estaba normal, llegó mi padre con su amuleto, pero yotenía el mío en el bolsillo.

Mira Jazz este es el amuleto de recuerdos-dijo mi papá y me lo puso -con un campo anti-fantasmas Fenton.

En estos momentos no me interesa-dije, pero me detuve y dije-espera mejor sí. ¿Tienes ese termo Fenton atrapa fantasmas, papá?

Si, estoy tan orgulloso-dijo mi papá casi llorando-nunca creí que tú me pidieras eso.

Danny me vio extrañado pero no olvido que estábamos discutiendo.

Oye-dijo, luego continuo con voz victoriosa-parece que no tienes con que ganarme.

Di lo que quieras, hermanito-le dije.

¡Oye!-dijo Danny desconcertado.

Me fui a mi dormitorio y me acosté, veía la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Desearía que Desiree estuviese aquí-dije.

Y tus deseos son or…-lo poco que dijo Desiree mientras yo active de inmediato el termo Fenton-NOOOOOOOOO!.

Ese fue el final del día más extraño y fantasmal que he tenido, pero al final entendí que aunque Danny y yo tengamos problemas no significa que deseemos dejar de ser hermanos, yo soy su hermana mayor y por lo tanto debo cuidarlo, aun si tengo que cuidarlo de sí mismo, el problema es que el tiene su modo de agradecer, espero que algún día haya una conexión más agradable. También comprendí que su trabajo como Danny Phantom es difícil, es algo que nunca olvidaré, gracias al amuleto con la ampliación Fenton. Conclusión: No juzgues a los que te quieren por la forma de querer. Y Nota: no convenzas a tu papá de que te gustan los fantasmas, ahora no puedo desprenderme de él.

Ven, Jazz-dijo mi padre-ven y prueba este nuevo invento. Es el traje anti fantasmas con propulsor Fenton

Luego se escuchó que en el laboratorio algo estallo.

Mejor no vengas-dijo mi papá

Hagan lo que digo.

FIN


End file.
